


Link

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komukai Noriko tells Yumehito of a certain matter of interest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link

"You know... I've observed something interesting today."

Yumehito glanced towards Noriko as he placed his overcoat on his chair. What else had happen today that could be of an interest to her?

"Your cute little brother... somehow he had the ability to foresee your actions."

Yumehito raised an eyebrow at her, bidding her to continue. The woman just turned towards him, looking slightly curious.

"But you know what's more interesting? You brother seemed to foresee your actions telepathically, except with one  _minor_ inconvenience. He had to receive some kind of physical shock on him, that teacher who often followed him around had not just happened to be around him for no reason. It seemed that that teacher had always hit your brother, whenever your brother seemed to sense another vision coming."

He stared at her in disbelief as he sat on his chair.

"Really?" he said, not really believing it.

The woman seemed unaffected.

"It's true. There were many witness aside from me. You've only missed it because it happened just after you left the hall to chase after Taira. It startled many... you see, I think even Fukuchi was curious about it. I think your brother started to become quite a liability, that man might just have your brother investigated... and that might lead to finding out about you."

Yume snorted. Such a pesky thing... that woman.

"There might be a need to actually do something against that boy..."

His eye twitched, but it was barely noticeable from where he was sitting.

"Don't trouble yourself—I already had something planned about that. Killing Ainosuke so abruptly would still lead the police towards us... it'll gave them more reason to investigate his background. Besides... that Sayama Hitomi might prove to be useful."

Noriko seemed amused by his reaction as he rose towards his room. He already had enough things to ponder about than hearing Noriko musing about things.

Still, this was an interesting information. Could it be...?

" _Because I have this left eye of yours_..."

Was it possible that Ainosuke gain an ability to foretell his actions beforehand because of that left eye that he had given him? Was that even possible?

He used to hear stories about how some patients who had receive organ transplants—like heart—expressed some curious observation about receiving some kind of memory belonging to their donors. Some, even claimed that they could  _feel_  their donors' soul becoming part of them.

For some reason, he found that hard to believe. Yet, this happened to Ainosuke.

So what should this mean? He was still very much alive, yet somehow... it sounded like, even when his left eye now reside in Ainosuke—that eye still was connected to him. Was that even possible? Could it be that a part of him had wanted himself to stop his actions... thus sending those images into Ainosuke's eyes?

Yumehito snickered mirthlessly. What kind of joke was that?

One thing for sure, Noriko seemed concerned about this piece of information. No doubt she'd try finding a way to remove Ainosuke out of the way. He frowned. Having Ainosuke killed is not something that he desired, he had to admit having this battle against his brother sent him thrills unlike any other. He could not afford having Ainosuke removed in such dirty manner. It would certainly be less interesting if Ainosuke was not around to be his opponent...

Of course, there was Fukuchi... as well as the police force. But fighting wits with them was boring. The challenge would then be much simpler and less intriguing. Thus, keeping Ainosuke alive was most important. He should watch the woman then.

Noriko would certainly find a chance to kill Ainosuke if the opportunity appeared before her.

He couldn't let her go on with it, could he?


End file.
